I love you at last
by black shadow
Summary: this is my first fic hope you like it is a mishiro


I LOVE YOU AT LAST  
  
This take place 2 years after 02 Izzy and Mimi where in the same school cause Mimi came back from USA to stay   
  
It was a hard day for Izzy in Odaiba he had been fighting whit some of the most fearings guys in the elementari school.  
  
-Why im always in problems of cause of Mimi this is the last time I help her whit her problems, and why am doing such a thing like that when I donït recive the tanks from her- but there was something in the heart of Izzy that keep him for hate her.  
  
AT IZZYïS PLACE  
-Welcom home Izzy how was your day- her mom was to busy to just turn and see Izzy at the face and she didnït saw the enjures in Izzyïs face -Ah donït worry it was a day like many others- after saing this Izzy entered to his room and he trow himselve to the bed he was to tired to just work in his computer like always -what I care to much from her Iïm losing important time of my life-  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
AT MIMIïS PLACE  
Mimi came back from school like dancing she was very happy... but why? -oooooooohhhhhhh Koushiro you are sooooooooo sweat- -Mimi are you ok you look like you have take the flu- her mother called when she saw that Mimi was blushing like craisy -aaaaaahhhh donït worry mom im ok im just have a very good day- then she closed the door of her room and she take the phone and dialed Soraïs number  
  
-Hi Takenowshi recidence Sora speaking-  
  
-Hi Sora is Mimi-  
  
-Oh hi Mimi whatïs up-  
  
-Izzyyyyyy-  
  
-Donït tell me he did it again-  
  
-Yes he is so sweeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaat-  
  
-I wish Matt were like that sorry I wish I had Love-  
  
-Sorry there is only one Izzy-  
  
-Tell me something do you love him-  
  
-Yes I guess no oh is so confused-  
  
-why?-  
  
-Well first he is a computer genius and sometimes he dont listen to me-  
  
-Bad-  
  
-But he is so procctectible to me-  
  
-Good-  
  
-But he is so independable-  
  
-I donït thing he is independable-  
  
-Dah I khow him for a long time-  
  
-And-  
  
-I know more of him than you-  
  
-Ok continue-  
  
-There are to many things of him that make me happy-  
  
-But-  
  
-But he can be so anoying so times-  
  
-And-  
  
-I donït know what to do-  
  
-I thing youïll have to tell him-  
  
-But I donït know...-  
  
-Well thing about it ok-  
  
-kay-  
  
-I have to go bye-  
  
-bye Sora-  
  
Then she take off the phone whit a pulzze in her face -Do I love Izzy?-  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
AT IZZYïS PLACE  
Matt entered to Izzyïs room -Hey man... AaAaAaAaHhHhHh- the scream of Matt wahe up Izzy -What the who is dead?- Izzy said scared form Mattïs scream -No body is dead... but you look like one of them- -Thats not funny Matt- Izzy said ofended cause Matts coment -Hey take it easy whtïs your problem men- -I just donït have a good day- -Mimi again- Izzy looked at Matt and he react at the moment -Why do you care?- -cause Iïm your best friend Izzy- -Well I guess youïre right- -Are you ok- -Yes but I donït know what to do tomorrow Iïm going to die- -Another fight- -Yes- -Do you whant to talk about it- -Well all hapened this morning-  
  
FLASHBACK  
AT ODAIBAS ELEMENTARY SCHOOL  
-Hi Koushiro- the boise of Mimi take out Izzy of working in his computer (Hey is my fic I know is not to comun) -Oh hi Mims whatïs up- -Um nothing really I...- Mimi was cut by someone cobering his mouth -Hello baby- -Katler not you again donït you see Iïm having a social talk whit Kou... sorry Izzy- -Talking to this computer freek- -He is not a freek he is only aplicade- -whatever come whit me baby- Katler said grabing her hand -No let me go- -Yes let her go- Izzy scream at him protectible -problems whit my girl-   
-Your girl- Mimi said ofended by Katler -jejeje- then Katler give Izzy some hits in all his body the he smile and said -Tomorrow you will die freak- and he walk off -Izzy are you ok- -Yes donït worry but not for to long-  
END OF FLASHBACK  
-Oh thats gona hurt- said Matt worried about Izzy -Yes but tomorrow will be worse- -Iïm sorry about that but if you whant my help I will be there for you I will kick his...- he was cut by Izzy -No Matt this is my problem not yours but tanks any way- -are you sure- - yes- -well I have to go see you tomorrow Izz- -I hope- -Donït worry all will be all right-  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
AT THE SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY  
-Fight,fight,fight,fight- everibody were screaming for the batle to start- -Koushiro­- -Ah Mimi what are you doing here- -I donït whant you to get hurt- -Why- -because I...lo...love you- -Really I feel the saim way- -Oh Koushiro- Then she kiss him right in the lips for the sorprise to everyone -Donït touch my girl- the izzy was hit by Katler -is that enought- -No is not- then Izzy hit Katler right in the face and he get down -That hurt me to much momy- -Yay- then Mimi kiss him one more time -Way to go Izz- Matt scream at him  
-This was for you Mimi I love you- -I love you to Koushiro- When they saw that Izzy defeacted Katler one of the most fearings guys in all the university everyboby gave Izzy the best trat nobody whant to fight him for the other sode he took a good relation whit Mimi that take to their marriage years later they have to chlds and they live together in one mansion in Odaiba for all Izzyïs... Oh sorry Mr. Koushiro Izumi inventions.  
  



End file.
